The 250th Hunger Games: Broken Strings
by HeartfeltSorrow14
Summary: This SYOT Quarter Quell story takes place 50 years after the events of 'The 200th Hunger Games'. "For the Districts, it's going to be the worst games yet. For the Capitol, there will be none before it that can compare." SYOT open is chapter 2! See my profile when chapter 2 is published for the form. See my profile for list of open spaces.
1. Chapter 1: The President

The middle aged woman perches on the edge of her grand desk, awaiting the avox. As the avox slips silently through the door holding a red dress, the woman sighs, and then frowns. "No, you fool!" Her voice rises in frustration as she presses her fingers to the bridge of her nose. The avox tremors slightly as she dares to look the woman in the eye.

"I said I want the Venetian red, not the Carnelian red." Her patronising voice makes the avox quiver like a leaf. The avox nervously takes a step backwards, and stumbles. She almost drops the dress, but clutches at the slipping fabric as if her life depends on it. There are visible tears in her large, hurt brown eyes. The woman cocks her head slightly as she observes the new avox employed to work for her.

She looks like a petrified puppy. The woman stifles a laugh as the avox stands and waits for her orders. The woman tosses her golden ringlets over her shoulders as she stands. She approaches the avox with quick steps. Soon she looks down on the avox, and snarls at her.

"How are my nails?" The woman flashes her perfect red nails. "Do you think they're meant to match a dress of a different shade?" she questions, eying the avox menacingly. The young avox shakes her head in an apology. She bows quickly before backing away as the woman waves her away.

"Try and get the right shade this time, idiot." She slams the door on the cowering avox. "They're just plain stupid. How would they even have the brains to think of defying the glorious Captiol?" she wonders aloud, looking out across the modern city from her mansion.

A flicker of her old self shows through as she sits back at her desk and holds a red envelope in between her fingers. _Bless the avoxes. Bless all the poor people in the Districts. My new avox has only been in the Capitol for a week, and yet, I am already bossing her around. The woman feels bad all of a sudden; feeling disgusted at what her family has forced the people of Panem to do. Now the job of President falls to the woman sitting at the desk. I have been spoilt and only learnt to accept the best with precise precision. How do the people in the Districts cope?_

The woman forces the naïve thoughts from her head. Those thoughts, if voiced, could make her lose the position of President. They could even grant her death, as those words are seen as a form rebelling. There shall be no rebelling tolerated in Panem, no matter who the rebel may be.

They are all bad people- the Districts, the avoxes. That's why we must punish them. They caused this, and I should not feel pity for them. The woman smiles and smoothes down her shirt. Her eyes focus once more on the envelope. The Districts will fear her even more after the Quell twist is announced.

She doesn't care what colour her dress is. She doesn't care if it matches her nails. She just knows she must keep her family name feared across all of Panem. She has to keep the Districts tame. Panem must have peace once more, and that means harsher quells than ever before. Once there is peace, the Quarter Quells will become less violent. I must be cruel to be kind. She tells herself as she seals the envelope with the Quell twist written with careful handwriting in. The head gamemaker helped her to develop the Quell idea, making it as horrifying as possible for the districts.

For the Districts, it's going to be the worst games yet. For the Capitol, there will be none before it that can compare.

* * *

**A/N- So here is the first chapter of the new SYOT I have been working on for a bit :) I hope you liked this short introduction, which just gives a little insight into the current situation in Panem. This story is on the same time line (but obviously more in the future) as 'The 200th Hunger Games'. I hope you enjoyed it! **Tributes can be submitted from the next chapter on wards after the Quell Twist is revealed.

**What do you think of the new President? And what do you all think the Quell Twist will be? (All will be revealed next chapter!)**

**Please leave a review, I really appreciate it and read them all :)  
Please also favourite/follow if you're interested in sending a tribute or just to keep up with the story**

Thanks to GeorgeMellark6 for helping me find a title! Go check out his own SYOT!  
Thanks to mangesboy01 for beta reading as usual!


	2. Chapter 2: The Quell Twist

Thryll Fier grins smugly and rubs his hands together. This will be his last year as head gamemaker before the post is passed onto one of his co-workers. He will go out with a bang, and put fear into the hearts of every person in every District. The twist is positively perfect. The President herself, daughter of the previous President, whom Thryll had worked with for the Eighth and Ninth Quells, allowed Thryll to help develop her idea for this year's Hunger Games.

He watches large computer screens with images of the arena for the 250th Hunger Games. They tick over on a circuit, showing him the amazing arena he has designed. Every Gamemaker has agreed it's his best work yet. Teamed with the gamemaker's mutt and trap designs, it'll be absolutely terrifying.

His lips prick up into a sly smirk as the pictures continue. The pictures feature some traps designed by a young gamemaker, who could perhaps take Thryll's place once he leaves this year. The traps aren't designed to kill; just severely injure so that the Capitol may watch the District Scum suffer.

The Quell twist runs through his mind as various images flash up for a few seconds before fading and being replaced seamlessly with another. It is designed to affect everyone this year. If everyone is affected, the rebelling shall stop.

He glances to the clock. Ten minutes until the reading of the card. He shuts off the electricity to the room, shrugs on his black jacket and locks the door. He has to stop himself from skipping gleefully down the corridor. This is going to be the best games ever!

* * *

Thryll finds his seat at the side of the stage just before the cameras begin rolling. President Youth, in all her beauty and glamour, walks out onto the stage, waving royally to her beloved citizens. Her golden hair shines under the lights, and she begins the mundane speech her father used to read. It's the same speech every Quell. If one were to watch the first quarter quell they'd find the speech differs very little to the one read out now in the 250th Hunger Games.

Eventually the dull speech ends, and a young Capitol child presents the box of Quell twists on a plump cushion, the corners embellished with golden tassels. We tell the Districts that the Quell twists were written back when the Hunger Games began. That's a lie, obviously. We need the quell twists to relate to current on goings in Panem. If they don't relate, then they're completely useless in keeping control.

President Youth grins as the plucks the envelope she sealed yesterday from the box. It is titled with 'Tenth Quarter Quell' in gold writing. She breaks the seal and reads the card over in her head before presenting it to the nation holding its breath.

"To show the Districts that family had to fight alongside each other during the dark days, two tributes from each district will be reaped, and then have to choose a member of their family to enter the arena alongside them. However, there can only be one victor."

There is a moment of silence across the whole of Panem, before the Capitol citizens begin to cheer, and the District citizens weep.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading!**

Tribute submissions now open!  
  
**The form can be found on my profile along with guidelines. Tributes only submitted through PM, not review.**  
**  
What do you think of the twist?  
I was so happy to bring Thryll Fier back into this games, as he didn't feature too heavily in the 200th Games. How are you guys liking him? :)**


End file.
